


Woke Up On Your Sofa

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis wondered down the stairs he didn't expect to find his window open, a shirtless sleeping boy on his sofa and he really didn't think giving him a cup of tea would be the best idea of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up On Your Sofa

Louis slowly stumbled downstairs, his eyes swollen and partially closed behind his thick black framed glasses; his whole body shook as a gust of wind hit him. Blinking quickly he looked at the door firmly bolted shut, then moving at the same slow pace but much closer to being awake than before he made his way towards the living room. Twisting his fingers in his too long sleeves and peaking around the door frame, all he could see was the window cracked wide open. Frowning slightly and moving into the room, his bare feet shuffling across the dark smooth wood floor. 

Leaning up feeling his legs get more exposed to the cold air as he started to pull the window back down into place, a gruff voice mumble “Nice legs love.” 

Jumping a foot in the air and dragging the window back down into place, closing it with a loud slam and the noise of shaking glass. He turned to look at his sofa, pressed against the opposing wall. His eyes wide and slightly worried, all he saw was a partially clothed guy. His hair a mess of tangled brown and sun browned skin, his eyes opened just enough to see him. Louis couldn’t help but wonder why this guy was sleeping on his sofa; his legs hanging over the side, clad in black ripped skinnies, shoes obviously kicked off and resting against the wall. Glaring at the boy didn’t seem to do anything but cause him to smile wider. 

Sucking on his teeth and moving away from the window, Louis pulled the shirt he had been wearing further down. “Why are you in my house?” he questioned slowly, ready to bolt for the kitchen and call for the police. The boy huffed and seemed to look around himself, only just realising he was not in the place he had thought he should be. His eyes darting around focusing on all the photos tacked to Louis wall, causing them to combine into a swirl of colour. 

The boy licked his lips and forced himself to sit up groaning, clutching at his head and slouching over his own knees. “Throw up and I will kill you.” Louis says, his eyes glaring daggers into the boys head and only causing the boy to chuckle lowly. While shuffling on his sofa, Louis notices a white shirt had been tucked down the side and coughs while pointing at it. Hoping that this boy will take the hint and put it on. 

“Guess I climbed in the wrong window…” the boy says slightly amused, while leaning back on the soft leather sofa. The dark leather making his body look that much lighter and his tattoos stand out. “…did think it was a bit clean when I got in here last night.” he stared at Louis, while his eyes darted across his face. “So uh morning, boy with the nice legs and the clean flat.” He beamed cheekily at Louis and Louis just couldn’t help the smile that crawled across his lips. 

“Should I ask why you climbed through my window?” Louis questioned, while wondering into the kitchen and putting on the kettle. He turned to see the boy following him with his eyes, still crusted with sleep and face creased with sleeping on the sofa. Biting at the inside of his lip, to stop laughter falling from him at how much of a picture the boy made on his sofa. He craved to run and grab his camera, take a blurry picture and add it to his wall; just to remember one of the starkest sober mornings he has ever had. 

Nodding the boy started to speak, his voice still sleep rough. “Well I was drunk and in the area. So at the time the only thing I could think to do was climb in through my friends window and crash on his sofa.” He looks over at the window, looking out onto the street. “But looks like I got a bit muddled, cuz he lives over there. Yet here I am. Shirtless, hungover and in your house.” He smiled a little wider obviously hoping that Louis would understand why he was here. 

Louis raised both eyebrows at the boy and turned to start making two cups of tea, it really was the oddest story he had heard but he couldn’t help but laugh at the boys story. Mixing the milk into the tea and walking towards the boy. Dropping onto the sofa next to him and holding the tea out for him, he could see the boys slightly confused face. “Well then, at least you don’t want to kill me yet.” he said, over the rim of his tea and taking a sip of the boiling liquid. Sighing while it ran down his throat. 

“Right, um thanks for the tea.” He muttered as he took a sip, “Unless you know it has poison in it, then I am not thankful at all.” he says with a cheeky smirk and takes another sip anyway. Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but narrowed them as he looked over at the boy.

“Don’t ruin my fun.” he said, his voice hinting on evil and his face curled up. Then he lets it fall and looks frantically at the boy, “Shit I have given you the wrong one.” He places the cup down and turns to the boy, “Wish me a painless death, boy that climbed in my window drunk and crashed on my sofa.” Taking a last shuddering breath, he fell back on the sofa playing dead. He literally heard the boy snort into his tea and groan as it splashed across his naked chest. The listened as the boy placed his cup down on the floor and prodded his side with his finger. Louis forced himself not to squirm, then the boy picked the tea up and sipped it again. 

“Harry.” the boy muttered, while Louis cracked an eye open and looked at him. 

“Well lovely to meet to Harry.’ Louis said, while picking his tea up and drinking a good mouthful. “M’Louis.” he mumbled and stood up. Dropping his cup in the sink, he could feel the boys eyes on him. He couldn’t understand why, he was still sleep ruffled, wearing baggy boxers and an even bigger jumper. Shaking his head and wondering back to Harry, who was now staring straight at the wall of photos. His eyebrows furrowed and skirting across several photos, then his whole body seemed to move of its own accord. Louis watched him, watched as his face lit up looking at all the photos Louis had taken over the past few years. His fingers reaching out and touching a few. 

Louis moved so he was standing next to him, not saying anything but looking at them too. Looking at ones of him with awful hair and his arms slung round the shoulder of people he couldn’t even remember anymore. His smile wide and crinkled in some and others pulling some of the dumbest faces he could; more often than not he wasn’t even in photo. Those were some of his favourites. 

Harry sighed loudly and turned to look at Louis only needing to lower eyes a little to catch Louis, Louis smiled softly at him. “These are pretty amazing you know.” Harry muttered, then pointing at a photo with Louis smiling dopily at the camera with a bright blue drink clutched in his hand, shifting his finger slightly to the side. Focusing Louis attention on a blurry face, which he can only just make out as Harry he chuckles. It was from the party he had been at weeks ago at the house across the road. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Louis muttered, his eyes dropping from the picture to the floor. 

He moved away from Harry and looked across the road, people were streaming out the front door. All of them in various states of undress and all moving slowly away from the house, voices rough and slow giving thanks. He can hear Harry pad across the floor, towards him and he chuckles softly. “That would have been me, but instead I get to stand in a warm flat with tea and a cute guy.” his lips turned up into a soft smile. 

Louis grins at him and shoves him, the cup sliding from his hands and bouncing on the floor; spilling tea everywhere. Louis doesn’t even give it a second look, but watches as Harry pulls his shirt off the sofa. He doesn’t drag his eyes away as he reaches up, pulling the shirt over his head. Louis licks his lips as the muscles pull and stretch as the shirt slowly covers Harry up. He can feel Harry looking at him, having caught him looking but he isn’t ashamed not when harry looks the way he does. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Harry says a lot closer than he had been, nodding slowly Louis walks him up the stairs and to the only bathroom in his tiny little house. Pushing the door open he can still see the towel from his shower the day before laying on the floor and he pulls a toothbrush out for him. Smiling and leaving Harry, he mumbles “If you need anything I am going to be in my room.” He points over his shoulder to the door. 

Stumbling into his room, still seeing the smirk plastered on Harrys face and taking a deep breath. he cheeks were tinted pink. Looking round his room he started pushing all his dirty and clean clothes into his wardrobe, just in case Harry came to ask for something. Looking around seeing if there was anything he should hide, he noticed a bottle of lube laying on it’s side and went to go hide it when there was knock on his door. 

Tripping and falling on his hands and knees, he turned his head to face the door as Harry pushed it open and look down at him. Harry raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly, as if he was thinking over his words. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view, but could I borrow a t-shirt?” Louis nodded and pushed himself up, then pulling a t-shirt from his wardrobe. Holding it out to Harry, he saw his eyes were looking in the direction that Louis had fallen facing. Louis felt his ears pink up and his arm dropped down, grazing his partially bare thigh. 

Harry let his eyes dart to Louis and a smirk form on his lips. Louis’ eyes widened and he looked up at Harry who seemed to move towards him, pull the shirt from his fingers and drop it. “Will need that later.” he muttered, his fingers skimming up Louis hand and wrapping round his wrist. 

Louis licked his lips and thrust his arms up, his fingers twisting in Harrys hair and pulling him down. Hot mint fresh breath hit his lips as he kissed Harrys, feeling the fingers wrapped round his wrist tighten. Just the hot brush of wet lips against each other and soft rushes of air hitting each others faces was ringing round the small room. The touch of Harrys hand on the small dip of Louis waist didn’t make them speed up, just press closer to each other and maybe cause Louis to nip Harrys lip. But Harrys mouth didn’t open till Louis leaned a bit to much into him and he opened his mouth to gasp a little, but using it to his own advantage harry ran his tongue softly against Louis lip. 

Louis opened only a little, not overly fond of using tongues in kissing. Often finding it too wet and childish. But was surprised when Harry didn’t do much more that map the shape of his lips, while pressing him back slowly. Pulling back only to smile at him and move to sit down on the bed, his hands pulling at his hips. 

Louis moved slowly to straddle Harrys thighs and look at him before he is pulled back into a kiss. Hands move down Louis back and pull his jumper up, over his head and drop it with a dull thump. It all becomes a blur of lips and clothes being removed, tossed about the room. Louis is still sat on Harrys thighs, their skin touching and hot against each others. Louis has to look down a little to see Harrys face as they look eyes, he knows what he is doing and he feels his toes curl. Smiling at Harry and watching as the boy giggles, tucking his face into Louis neck and gripping tightly at his waist. Harry shuffles back a little, before huffing and rolling Louis off his lap so he is laying. 

Louis stares up at the ceiling, his legs hanging off the end of the bed and a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. As harry shuffles up the bed on his knees, his skin shining slightly with sweat but shaking at the cool air surrounding them. Moving up on the bed so he was now resting his head on the pillows, Louis smiled at Harry to brandished the bottle of lube like he had found the secret to life. Blinking at him, Louis watched Harry drop the lube by his head and lean down to join their lips. Grazing dry and hot against each other, while his hands ran slowly down Louis hips and over his thighs. Gripping softly as Louis felt his muscles twitch under Harrys touch. 

Taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms tightly round Harrys neck, Louis pushed his legs up and apart. Letting Harry rest between his thighs, while their chests touched; tacky with drying sweat. Harry moved his hips slowly against Louis, knowing the dry drag wouldn’t be all that pleasurable but the simple touch of skin on skin would do a little towards keeping them both hard. Harry pulled his lips from Louis, glancing over his face he mumbled, “I can finger you right?” Louis face flushed darker than it already was and Harry took that as a yes. 

Louis felt Harrys hand slip away from where it had been clutching the back of his knee, saw it move past his face and help Harry push himself up. Louis looked at Harry, who was sat on his knees between his spread thighs and dragging his eyes over Louis body. The loud click of a bottle opening rang round the room, Louis eyes fixed right on it and he watched Harry dribble the clear lube over his fingers. He watched as Harry slowly rubbed it over his fingers, swallowing loudly and watching Harrys fingers, glisten with it. 

Harry leaned forward pressing his lips to Louis, while running his fingers slowly over Louis hole. Louis could feel his thighs shaking and took deep breaths, letting his body go more lax under Harrys. He felt the press of Harrys finger against him, just testing to see what would happen and Louis didn’t stop the whine leaving his lips. Louis whined softly as the finger slipped in, slick with lube and wiggling slightly inside him. His hips jerked slowly, while Harry slowly dragged his finger in and out. While muttering in his ear how good he was under him, Harry pulled his finger out and rubber to against him. Looking hungrily up at Harry, Louis pushed his hips down to meet the fingers and while he felt his body tense at two fingers sliding in and forcing his odd to stretch out a little. He felt the first tell tale sign that Harry was getting off on this just as much as he was, when he felt his cock twitch and leak against his inner thigh. 

Harry quickly started pressing his fingers in and out, grazing at his prostate. Not enough to fully get louis off but enough, to have him arching his back and grasping tightly at harrys arms. Digging his nails in and panting open mouthed, Louis whined and drove his hips down against harrys fingers. Watching as Harry pressed his dick against his thigh and ground against him, watching his fingers sink in and out of Louis. Harry kept licking his lips and moving his focus around Louis body. Louis arched his back and groaned, his dick twitching against his stomach. Cum splattered out onto his stomach, while Harry kept moving his fingers faster and faster inside of him. His head dropped down and he hissed, Louis felt more than saw Harry cum. 

It wasn’t until ten minutes later when Harry was sitting at the end of the bed pulling Louis borrowed t-shirt over his head that he spoke. “You gonna walk me out, I need to head home.” Louis nodded and pulled himself up. 

Walking slowly in front of Harry, he could feel his eyes locked on his ass and he smirked slowly. While standing by the door watching Harry walk down the path he shouted after him, “We should do this again.”

“Don’t have your number.” Harry shouted back, smiling widely. 

“You know where I live.” Louis smirked. 

Louis closed the door hearing the gate clang shut and Harry laugh wildly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there is anything wrong and if you want to ask me anything my tumblr is for-the-love-of-larrys-cock.tumblr.com


End file.
